


brooklynisms

by ImmaKashootMyself



Series: promises [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: I'm so proud of myself tbh, Multi, warning : haha this is really cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmaKashootMyself/pseuds/ImmaKashootMyself
Summary: haha yall know those weird old ass sayings?? like uh "ya givin me agita, cut it out, pal" or "you're really breakin the devil's dishes, eh?" or "betcha dollars to doughnuts she's that skeeve's gumare" well I've got a strong belief that somebody was all"oh man i thought you guys would sound more i dunno old timey" and it brings out the immature toddlers in out fav brooklyn bitches





	brooklynisms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImpliedPlant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpliedPlant/gifts).



> (ImpliedPlant this is for you!!!! You're my biggest supporter and you always comment I love u!!! <3<3<3<3!!! )

 

Tony shrugged as he took a sip of his coffee. "I dunno, I guess I just thought you guys'd sound a little more old timey. You know, golly gee, gosh darnit, stuff like that."

 

Bucky shot Steve a small wink before snorting loudly. "Gosh, pal, if ya head wasn't attached to ya neck, it'd be liable to grow legs and skedaddle!"

 

Tony balked, blinking in surprise. "What?"

 

"Oh, go see where you gotta go, ya duh-ta-duh. Youse know what we're talkin." Steve griped, elbowing Bucky in the ribs jokingly. "Boy, don't he thinks who he is?"

 

"Yeah, youse bein a real scootch, buddy! Why dontcha quit bein such a dewdropper, eh?"

 

" _What_?"

 

"Whaddaya mean, what?" Steve questioned, looking delighted. 

 

"Yeah, whatsamattawifyou?" Bucky leaned over the counter, grinning like a madman.

 

"Stop it! Come on, you guys, I'm sorry I called you old timey. Quit."

 

"FUHGGETABOUIT" They both yelled over their shoulders as they left the room.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Hey, what do you guys want for lunch?"

 

"Heroes and Charlotte Russes."

 

"God, what?"

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"You guys wanna go get dinner? Let's go somewhere nice, I've still got my suit from that meeting on. My treat."

 

"Yeah, why not? Youse lookin like a real cugine, we might as well get all dolled up too. We gonna hit the dance halls?"

 

"Ugh!"

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 


End file.
